Work machines such as excavators, and the like, include work tools to perform work at a work site. The work tool generally includes various wear members mounted to edges of the work tool to protect the work tool from wear. For example, teeth, shrouds, and side protection bars are coupled to the edges of a bucket of the excavator. The wear members are generally provided with lifting hooks to facilitate lifting of the wear members during assembly or dis-assembly of the wear members. Generally, the lifting hook is a protrusion extending from an outer surface of a body of the wear member to facilitate an attachment of a lifting strap. However, the lifting hooks are susceptible to wear due to placement in a material flow path, and are often sheared off the wear member before the end of service life.
US Published Application number 2015/0013134A1 discloses a lifting connector that is removably coupled with a wear part for an earth moving machine. The lifting connector is inserted into a hole formed into the wear part for coupling with the wear part when a lifting of the wear part is needed.